tttefandomcom-20200213-history
TrackMaster
* Fisher-Price |main_material=Plastic |released= * 2007/08 * 2008 |predecessor=Plarail Thomas Motor Road and Rail |successor= }} TrackMaster is a battery-operated toy system manufactured by Fisher-Price, Mattel in the US. The range was launched in 2007 after previous owners, TOMY, lost their licence to HiT Toy Company to make the Motor Road and Rail range. However, TOMY did not sell the range in the UK up until 2010. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' license. The engines run on special plastic train tracks and until 2010, the roadway vehicles ran on a special grey road. In 2014, the range was redesigned. Engines are faster and run on new grey track. There are special track adapters to connect the new-style track to the old-style track. The engines can also climb up steeper inclines but can no longer free-wheel. Following the discontinuation of Adventures in late 2018, the die-cast range was modified with wheels and couplers made for TrackMaster. Engines Rolling Stock 2007 * Annie and Clarabel (discontinued) * Henrietta (discontinued) * S.C. Ruffey (discontinued) * Toad (discontinued) * Rocky (discontinued) * The Breakdown Train (discontinued) * Troublesome Trucks (discontinued) 2008 * Hector (discontinued) 2016 * Annie and Clarabel 2017 * Jerome 2019 * Beppe Vehicles 2007 * Bertie (discontinued) * Bulgy (in “Green Livery”; discontinued) * Elizabeth (discontinued) 2008 * Terence (discontinued) * Caroline (discontinued) * Madge (discontinued) 2009 * Kevin (discontinued) * Jack (discontinued) * Alfie (discontinued) * Ned (discontinued) * Nelson (discontinued) * Buster (discontinued) * Patrick (discontinued) * Oliver (discontinued) * Kelly (discontinued) * Byron (discontinued) 2010 * Max (discontinued) * Monty (discontinued) 2011 * Flynn (discontinued) 2015 * Flynn (re-designed) * Skiff (original livery, currently only sold in 'Treasure Chase Set') 2017 * Skiff (Railboat Tours livery) 2018 * Ace 2019 * Kevin (re-designed) * Darcy Remote Controlled Engines Talking Engines Hyper Glow Engines 2018 * Thomas * Percy * Ashima * Nia 2019 * Kevin Turbo Engines 2018 *Turbo Thomas Pack *Turbo Percy Pack *Turbo Diesel Pack 2019 * Turbo James Pack Greatest Moments Packs * Thomas Makes a Mess * Duncan in "Runaway Elephant" * Duck in "A Close Shave" * James Goes Buzz Buzz * Hiro Good as New * Victor at the Steamworks * Helping Hook Kevin 2010 * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" * Charlie in "Play Time" * Bash the Logging Loco * Dash the Logging Loco * Percy and the Search Cars 2011 * Ferdinand the Logging Loco * Scruff the Scruncher * Coal Moustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" * Oil and Trouble Dart * Diesel 10 Takes Charge * Den at the Dieselworks * Brave Belle * Fiery Flynn 2012 * O' the Indignity Gordon * Skarloey's Puppet Show * Up, Up and Away Percy * Hideaway Luke * Paxton in Trouble * Rheneas' New Coat of Paint/Rheneas' Bright New Colours 2013 * Stafford * Salty's Green Coat Of Paint * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Connor's Race to the Castle * Caitlin's Passenger Express * Stephen "The Rocket" * Porter * Muddy Ferdinand * Duck's Close Shave 2014 * Scared James * Timothy * Gator * Marion 2015 * Flynn * Scruff * Samson * The Original Thomas * Glynn * Ryan * Mike * Treasure Thomas 2016 * Philip * Blue Team Thomas * Royal Spencer * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Busy Bee James * Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Flying Scotsman * Trophy Thomas * Shooting Star Gordon * Glow-in-the Dark Thomas * Glow-in-the-Dark Edward﻿ 2017 * Winged Thomas * Hugo and Skiff * Ryan and Jerome * Steelworks Hurricane * Merlin the Invisible * Steelworks Thomas * Glow in the Dark Diesel 2018 * Helpful Harvey * Lexi * Runaway Stephen * Yong Bao the Hero * Nia and the Elephant * Thomas and Ace the Racer 2019 * Animal Party Percy * Rebecca * Monkey Mania Thomas * Armored Thomas * Lorenzo and Pepe * Gina }} Packs Some of these packs are only sold in the US. * Snow Clearing Spencer * Snow Clearing Gordon 2015 * Thomas' Big Haul * Muddy Spencer * Muddy Gordon * Search and Rescue Thomas * Search and Rescue Diesel * Real Steam Thomas * Real Steam Percy 2017 * Real Steam James }} Deluxe Engines 2011 * Thomas in a Jam! * Toby and the Clown Car * Salty's Fish Delivery 2012 * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Mavis' Rocky Delivery * Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies Destinations Track Packs Trucks and Tracks Packs * S.C. Ruffey and trucks * Mixed Freight Cars * Sodor Power Plant Trucks * Carriages and Coaches * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * Sodor Ice Cream Factory 2008 * Carnival Fun * Rosie's Fun Fair Special * Farmer McColl's Farm 2009 * Mail Trucks * Flat Bed with Sail Boat 2010 * Quarry Cars * Farm and Dairy Cars * Sodor Building Co. * Smelter's Yard Cars * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars * Station Repair Cars * Express Coaches * Sodor Fireworks Co. 2011 * Sodor Candy Co. Cars * Dieselworks Delivery }} See-Inside Cars 2011 * See-Inside Mail cars * See-Inside Livestock cars * See-Inside Passenger cars * See-Inside Sodor Horse Show * See-Inside Ice Cream Express Cargo and Cars packs 2011 * Brendam Shipping Co. cars * Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery 2012 * Blue Mountain Quarry Blast * Build a Signal * Troublesome Trucks 2013 * Sodor Lumber Delivery * Castle Cargo Delivery * Royal Castle Gates Delivery * Brendam Bay Cargo Delivery 2014 * Rail Repair * Dockside Delivery Crane Sets Trivia * HiT Toy Company was considering introducing more characters, old and new to the brand for all the regular, Special Moments, Flip-Face, Talking and RC systems until the line was unexpectedly brought by Fisher Price at the end of 2009, cutting their time with the licence short. * Whiff and Madge are missing their eyebrows. * Isobella is the only member of the Sodor Construction Company not to have a TrackMaster model. * Flip-face models of Gordon and Percy were seen on the back of some 2007 boxes, but were never released. * The Slippy Sodor Thomas' funnel is simply a regular funnel painted red. * Since 2010, the buffers in some sets have been depicted as a brick wall. * TrackMaster track was used twice to break the world record for the longest toy train set. The first was at the Thomas Land Theme Park in the UK in 2008 and later at The Workshops Rail Museum in Australia in 2010. * Some of the newer tender engines have their battery compartments as part of their motors, contained within the engine boiler so as to avoid having a wire that could break between the two parts of the engine. As of 2014, this change has been made to every engine as they all use the same chassis. * Since 2012, the engines have had holes in their wheels so that they can be held into the packaging by plastic sticks for security purposes. As of 2015, they still have these holes, but the sticks were only utilized with the first redesigned Greatest Moments packs. * Nelson's alloys and front beam are black instead of red. * Harvey and Mighty Mac are unpowered. A powered coach (a works unit coach for Harvey and a cream and green coach for Mighty Mac) is used to push them. This is because Harvey's crane takes up too much space to house a battery, as does Mighty Mac's end-swapping function. These engines and their respective coaches have special couplers to make them easier to push. * Stephen's prototype showed him with two lamps and a smoother bufferbeam. * Connor and Caitlin's coaches are closed vans with stickers on the sides. * Bash and Dash's prototypes show moss on their cabs. * Hank, Belle, Timothy, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Diesel, Murdoch, Den, 'Arry, Bert, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Duke, Bertram and Freddie's side-rods don't move and Molly and Mighty Mac lack them completely. * The truck in the Castle Quest set does not have a rear coupler and is abnormally tall. * Bash's prototype has a Skarloey Railway blue coach and a brown truck. * Dart's prototype has grey wheels but was later changed to the correct colour in the final model. * In 2014, the engines were redesigned, with a new, less powerful (but faster) motor, a longer wheelbase, unpainted buffers, silver siderods and couplers, printed details and interchangeable chassis. * As all 2014 models use the same chassis. * Edward's 2014 model's pilot wheels are moulded into his running board and the prototype of the model shows them unpainted. The wheels were coloured for the final release. * Samson's model lacks his number. This is fixed in his single pack re-release. * As of 2015, the talking engines now have separate cars/trucks or tenders. * The UK release of the Avalanche Escape set is missing a few risers, a burst-through door, the truck, the fossil and the Scrap Monster. As a result, the track configuration is different. * Timothy's dome is red instead of blue. * A number of individual copies of Gator's model are only painted the lighter shade of green, while most Gator models are accurately painted two-tone green. * The Muddy Gordon and Spencer are recolours of Snowy Gordon and Spencer. * Ryan's prototypes show him with the correct purple wheels, but his final design shows him with black wheels for an unknown reason. This was later fixed on the muddy Ryan model. * Philip has a pseudo-CGI promo on his box. * The Flying Scotsman has oval buffers like Gordon when they should be circle shaped. * An edited image of Jeremy's model was used in the twentieth series episode Letters to Santa * In the Winged Thomas set, Annie and Clarabel are painted blue, similarly to the way they appeared in Thomas' dream sequence in the Streamlining scene from The Great Race, except they're wearing goggles. * Hugo's motor also powers a gear which makes his propeller spin when he runs. * In the Treasure Chase Set, the sign for Arlesburgh is misspelled as "Arlesburg". * Merlin's model is painted chrome. * Ashima's hyper glow model incorrectly depicts her as a 0-4-0 than a 0-8-2. Her standard model also has uncolored middle wheels. *Etienne's prototype shows him with siderods. * Toby, Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Flying Scotsman, BoCo, Dennis and Victor are the only real engines to be produced. * Gina's model has six wheels while her other models have only four. * Many post-2014 models lack bogie wheels or cylinders, and Rebecca's buffers were inaccurately sized. She also lacks a front coupling detail. * Emily's middle wheel is molded onto her body. * Lexi is inaccurately a 0-4-0 than a 4-4-0. * Darcy's model is based on a boring machine, while her actual design is based on a roadheader. * Beppe's model is oriented the wrong way, and his taillamp is absent. * Lorenzo's tender is inaccurate and has additional treble clef cab details not present on on his animation model. * Since 2018, the quality on the Trackmaster models have been notably downgraded, with poorer printing, often sold in the wrong packaging, and roughly edged plastic. de:TrackMaster pl:TrackMaster Category:Merchandise Category:Battery Powered